Nuestra noche a solas
by Kenna Murder
Summary: Modern! Au!Toothcup, no tengo nada que poner en el resumen. perdón
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno no tengo mucho que aportar… solo que es un Modern! AU la explicación va al final**

 **Disclamer: Httyd no es de mi propiedad y nunca lo será. (por suerte o desgracia)**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nuestra noche a solas

Era de noche en la ciudad de Berk, un joven de unos 20 años, largo cabello negro (un poco más abajo de los hombros), de cuerpo atlético, piel acanelada y una mirada verde con tintes amarillentos, dando el efecto de ser tóxicos; de nombre Luka, pero todos hacían referencia a él como "Toothless" (¿la razón? Es desconocida para todos, pero bueno no es importante). Se dirigía a la casa de su novio, ya que hoy seria noche de películas (que afeminado sonó eso). Todavía no podía creer que tenía al lindo castaño como pareja, recordaba todo lo que pasó como si fuera ayer (nuevamente, que afeminado sonó).

 _Flash Back_

 _Iba en camino encontrarse con Hiccup en el parque, un chico castaño/rojizo, piel blanca llena de adorables pecas, complexión delgada y no muy alto, con ojos verde esmeralda. Dicho muchacho se encontraba esperándolo en la entrada del parque, se veía como si estuviera pensando en el significado de la vida mientras contemplaba los árboles; distraído como solo él podía ser, decidió hacerle una pequeña broma._

 _Dando largas zancadas se posiciono detrás del chico, respiro profundamente y… "ataco"_

 _-¡Whaaaa!- se escuchó un grito. El morocho le tapo los ojos con una mano y con la otra lo tomo por su cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. Hiccup forcejeo un momento, hasta que escucho una leve risa que reconoció al instante, lo que lo enfado-Toothless, no hagas eso ¡no es gracioso!_

 _-Si lo es-murmuro- pero ¿sabes qué es más gracioso?- el castaño que aún se encontraba atrapado en sus brazos negó con la cabeza- ¡Esto!_

 _Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Toothless empezó a aplicarle la peor tortura que se le pueda hacer a un ser viviente…_

 _-¡Jajajajajajaja!-Si… cosquillas. El pobre castaño empezó a retorcerse bajo en los brazos del morocho - Oye… jajajaja… ¡basta!...jajajaja._

 _Pero fue olímpicamente ignorado y hasta que, el pequeño no estuvo completamente rojo por la falta de oxígeno, el morocho no lo soltó. Cuando por fin fue liberado de su prisión de risas, Hiccup quedo sentado en el suelo jadeando._

 _-Wau, jamás me imagine que fueses tan cosquilludo- dijo el moreno con aire de autosuficiente, y ligeramente hipnotizado por la forma de jadear de Hiccup._

 _-Que malo eres, si sabes que reacciono así… hacerle eso a las personas no es de Odín (ni de Ala, Jehová, Buda ni Jebus)_

 _-Bueno ya, no es para tanto- le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, Hiccup acepto y por primera vez desde que Toothless lo agarro fue consciente de que seguían en un parque…_

 _-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

 _Después de una caminata llena de miradas indiscretas de todos los que estaban en el parque, llegaron a una zona que no había tantas personas y entraron al bosque. Caminaron en un silencio cómodo, rozando de cuando en cuando sus manos; Ambos queriendo tomarlas pero sin atreverse._

 _Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al Cala del bosque, en palabras simples era un poso gigante al cual se entraba por una grieta pasando unas rocas. Pero era hermoso con su paisaje, pequeño lago alimentado por una pequeña cascada (de vaya a saber Dios de donde sale) y una cueva detrás de está._

 _Caminaron un poco y se sentaron en la orilla del pequeño lago y se sentaron, recostándose por una roca que estaba cerca… A pesar de que el silencio entre ellos era muy cómodo, no tenía sentido estar enmudecidos, así que Toothless decidió romper el silencio._

 _-¿Y cómo te va en la escuela?-_

 _-Pues… supongo que bien, ya sabes que…- y así comenzó su testamento bíblico de las cosas que pasan en su escuela. A medida que iban hablando, lentamente se empezaron a acomodar de manera que, ambos estuvieran abrazados, Toothless pasando su brazo derecho por detrás del otro chico y agarrando su cintura, e Hiccup usando su brazo y parte de los fabulosos pectorales de Toothless como almohada improvisada. A pesar de lo comprometedora que era la imagen, los dos estaban demasiado cómodos como para preocuparse, además ¿quién los vería detrás de una roca, en un cala en medio del bosque._

 _Y de un tema a otro Toothless, hizo una pregunta un poco atemorizado disfrazado con burla._

 _-Y… ¿Todavía no consigues novia?_

 _-Mmmm… bueno… yo…-comenzó a tartamudear un poco avergonzado y sonrojándose en el proceso-no, la verdad no- admitió agachando la cabeza al final con un tono de derrota, él no podía (ni sabía) mentirle a Toothless, este estaba aliviado por esa respuesta._

 _-oh, ¿pero hay alguien que te gusta?-incapaz de salir de su vergüenza para hablar, Hiccup solo asintió- ¿es alguien que conozco?-volvió a asentir, enojando y entristeciendo en partes iguales a Toothless.- ¿Quién es?_

 _-…_

 _-Hiccup, vamos dímelo_

 _-... es…_

 _Normalmente, a Toothless le encantaba cuando el pequeño se avergonzaba hasta el punto de no poder hablar, ya que lo hacía lucir viol… adorable. Pero ahora necesitaba saber a quién asesinar, digo… no, si iba a asesinar. Decidido se acomodó para estar de costado (aún con el chico en su brazo), con su mano izquierda tomo el mentón de Hiccup y levanto su cabeza y lo miro a los ojos exigiendo una respuesta. Lo que paso después no se la había esperado. Unos labios suaves e inexpertos se posaron sobre los suyos._

 _Esa no se la esperaba, su pequeño y lindo Hiccup lo estaba besando, de manera torpe pero placentera. Le tomo dos segundos reaccionar, tomando con más firmeza la cintura del chico, (levantando un poco su camiseta en el proceso) y la otra mano acariciando su suave cabello castaño, pegándolo más a su cuerpo. Hiccup por su parte solo se agarró de los hombros del pelinegro, dio un ligero gemido cuando Toothless mordió suavemente su labio inferior, cosa que el mencionado no desaprovecho y coló su lengua por la boca del pecoso y empezó a explorar, cuando se encontró con la lengua de Hiccup, empezó a juguetear incitante a participar. Creando así una danza de amor, pasión y saliva._

 _Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, Toothless estaba que no cabía en su felicidad, Hiccup por su parte, volvió a agachar la cabeza más avergonzado que nunca, besar al moreno fue un impulso que no pudo resistir, ahora solo quería que la tierra se lo tragase… aunque si tenemos en cuenta que Toothless lo tenía firmemente agarrado, si eso sucedía a Toothless también se lo tragaría y estaría en la misma situación… nop, no servía de nada._

 _El morocho al sentir como el cuerpo entre sus brazos se tensaba, empezó a besar las sienes del más pequeño, seguido de sus mejillas y dirigió su boca a su oreja y le susurro- Tú también me gustas Hiccup- y procedió a morderle el lóbulo, luego volvió a su mejillas, y por último a sus labios, no sin antes decir- ahora eres mío, solo mío.- y así siguieron hasta muy entrada la noche (que hormonados)._

 _Fin del Flash Back._

Mientras rememoraba lo que para él, había sido el mejor día de su vida, noto que ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de su amor. Golpeo la puerta e Hiccup lo atendió, con su sonrisa tierna y alegre de siempre. Le dio un rápido beso a manera de saludo, y asegurándose que su suegro no pillase, no que el padre de Hiccup era homofóbico (si, si lo era, pero se aguantaba por la felicidad de su hijo) es qué como buen padre, celaba y protegía de su hijo.

Hiccup pareció leer sus pensamientos, ya que, riendo un poco dijo:

-No te preocupes, mi padre salió a un viaje de negocios y no volverá hasta el lunes. –Toothless lo miro sorprendido y feliz… mmmm… todo un fin de semana con su pareja en una casa para ellos solo- vamos, la película va a empezar- tomo al morocho de la muñeca y lo guio al living, sabiendo en que el pelinegro estaba pensando en hacer cosas más… entretenidas que simplemente ver la película y aunque le avergonzase, él también estaba ansioso.

Continuara

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Como ya dije, no tengo mucho que decir, lamento si quedo muy OOC, pero estaba con una rara mescla de sueño e insomnio y sueño (cuando eso pasa, mi hermana dice que solo digo y escribo pendejadas) Espero que les haya gustado, (Partes de esta historia está basado en hechos reales, mi novio y yo empezamos a salir de una forma parecida :3 xD)**

 **Tengo pensado hacer una continuación mu Zukulemta (¿) No se si será el domingo o la semana que viene… sho que se, lo único que sé es que son las 1:30 am y yo entro a trabajar a las 8 Dx**

 **PD: este fic tiene un mensaje de reflexión, hacerle cosquillas a alguien sensible al tacto, no tiene perdón de NINGUNA deidad, no lo hagan 7n7 no es lindo y alguien siempre sale lastimado, Recapaciten. (?) okno pero si.**

 **Como dato: Le puse "luka" a toothless, por que dudo que alguien se llame así en la vida real (mi opinión) y ademas me gusta como suena, es un nombre Ruso que significa "el que resplandece" y teniendo en cuenta que mi bis-abuelo era inmigrante ruso me dije ¿por qué no?**

 **Sin más nos leemos pronto n3n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, sé que debí actualiza hace una semana más o menos, pero paso lo mismo de siempre, la vida nuevamente intento de las hacer de las suyas, (me la quería meter por atrás, así con todo y sin invitarme a cenar [¿?])**

 **Pero bueno acá está la continuación sensual [¿?]**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Los chicos se habían acomodado en el sofá, Hiccup estaba cómodamente acostado en el sofá usando las piernas del morocho (que se encontraba sentado) como almohada, este le acariciaba el cabello mientras veían "Anabel" la película de "terror", ya que Toothless pensó que Hiccup se asustaría y lo abrazaría, y él le metería mano sin que lo notase, pero no fue así.

-Esta película es terrible -comento el pelinegro

-Lo sé, la muñeca no se movió en toda la película, y esa mujer está demasiado estereotipada.

-No solo ella, el único sacrificio que hay "para llevar el alma" es de una mujer de piel de color, ¿Por qué son tan racistas?

-Y se supone que la prohibieron en Francia por que alguien mato a alguien más. Decían que paso, por qué era diabólica (no sé si realmente paso, pero supongamos que sí)

-Bueno que se puede esperar de lo que paso antes de "El Conjuro", esa cosa era la mescla de Actividad paranormal, poltergeist y el exorcista.

-Hoy en día las películas de terror se basan más en susto momentáneos que en historias con una trama innovadoras. Ahora solo es familia va a una casa. La casa está hechizada. Al principio no lo creen y después de una hora de sustos momentáneos, con una música de fondo demasiado alta, llaman a un exorcista que tiene un show. Echan al fantasma que en realidad no se fue, se escapan y se mudan y ya, final feliz.- Mientras Hiccup hizo su resumen de películas, se fue sentando y acomodando a lado de su pareja, que aprovecho que estaba distraído y lo tomo de la cintura para sentarlo en sus piernas. A lo cual, el castaño se sonrojo haciendo reír al pelinegro.

Aunque le gustara escuchar la risa de su novio, no le gustaba que fuera a costo de sus momentos de vergüenza o de distracción, por lo que decidió hacerle una broma. Con una sonrisa traviesa se sentó a horcajadas en las piernas del otro chico, para después darle un beso apasionado, que no duro mucho; ya que descendió por su mandíbula, lamiendo descarada mente mientras bajaba aún más, pero poco a poco, mordiendo suavemente la manzana de Adán y chupando un poco. Disfrutando de los ligeros gruñidos y gemidos de placer que soltaba el otro chico. Él cual no se quedó atrás y comenzó a acariciar la cintura y espalda del muchacho más pequeño, por debajo de su ropa.

Hiccup se estremeció al sentir como su pareja lo acariciaba, e inconscientemente movió su cadera sintiendo como el pene de su pareja se endurecía, aún sobre la ropa, por lo que siguió moviéndose, solo para sentir como su pareja tomaba su mentón con su mano para volver a besarlo. Fue un beso salvaje, muy apasionado; el morocho mordió suavemente el labio inferior del otro chico, cuando este gimió aprovecho e introdujo su lengua para poder jugar, mientras tomaba al chico de la nuca para profundizar su acción, mientras que su mano derecha (que nunca dejo la cadera del castaño) bajo aún más para apretar y acariciar su lindo y redondo trasero, ayudando un poco en su vaivén de caderas.

El castaño comenzó a gemir entre los besos a la par que, la temperatura de su cuerpo subía. Esto no estaba del todo bien, no porque no lo hayan hecho antes, si lo hicieron. Pero nunca en la sala de estar, ya que él lo consideraba una falta de respeto a su hogar, pero de alguna manera eso solo lo hacía más excitante. Bueno, su padre no volvería hasta el lunes, no había problema si él no se enteraba ¿verdad?

Ya más relajado con ese pensamiento, hizo más lento sus movimientos de cadera y llevo una de sus manos al abdomen del morocho, froto levemente encima de la tela, para después comenzar a jugar con el borde del pantalón. Unos segundos después desprendió el botón y bajo el cierre, dejando ver una parte de los bóxer negros, que cubrían (no muy bien, ya que se veía el glande) el miembro del pelinegro.

Hiccup se separó del beso a duras penas y se levantó de las piernas de su pareja para alejarse un poco, antes de que el morocho reclamara, empezó a desnudarse lenta y sensualmente, moviendo un poco las caderas y los hombros mientras se quitaba su camiseta, lo mismo cuando se quitó los pantalones con todo y ropa interior, bajo la atenta e idiotizada mirada del pelinegro. Ya estando desnudo, el joven se puso de cuclillas y, caminando en sus cuatro extremidades, se acercó a Toothless quien lo miraba excitado. Cuando estuvo frente a su pareja otra vez, con su mano izquierda libero su pene de su prisión de tela, mostrándose erguido con orgullo; y con su mano derecha agarro el pene ajeno y lo llevo a su boca. Pero solo chupaba la punta y la delineaba con su lengua, mientras que, con su mano derecha empezó a masturbarlo.

Mientras el castaño se divertía con el miembro de su amante, este se deshacía en jadeos y unos cuantos gemidos, por Odín, Hiccup era muy bueno con su boca y lengua, ya que bajo un poco más su mano y empezó a masajear sus testículos de forma circular para engullir su polla casi por completo. Ahhh, ¿por qué diablos es tan bueno? Si seguía así, iba a terminar pronto, abrió los ojos ligeramente (¿en qué momento los cerro?) y miro la cara a su niño, y a juzgar por su mirada picara, eso era lo que quería. Pero no, aún no.

-AAhhhh- Hiccup no entendió muy bien que pasó, hace un momento le estaba haciendo el sexo oral a Toothless, y ahora, estaba de acostado boja arriba en el sillón, usando el apoyabrazos como almohada, con Toothless encima de él, el cual lo miraba como si fuese un depredador a punto de atacar a su presa, que en este caso era él. El castaño se sonrojo profundamente por esa mirada.

Ah, ese lindo sonrojo que lo hace lucir tan inocente, Toothless, se apartó un poco para desnudarse también, pero de forma más rápida. Cuando estuvo desnudo volvió a posicionarse encima de Hiccup, para empezar otro beso apasionado, Hiccup se abrazó a su espalda y rodeó su cintura con sus piernas, y aprovechando que su niño hizo eso, él empezó a restregar su erección contra la de Hiccup, dejando de lado esos dulces y rosados labios y fue al cuello, a lamer morder y chupar, dejando visibles marcas rojas, haciendo gemir más fuerte al chico. Bajo un poco más hasta los rosados pezones, y les dio el mismo trato que a su cuello.

-Ahhh tooth… less ¡ahhhh! ¡Toothless! Mmmm- el pobre castaño tenía que respirar por la boca ya que sus pezones y su pene estaban siendo torturados y él era muy sensible.- ¡AHHH!-Grito al sentir la erección de su novio restregándose entre sus glúteos- aha hah Toothless… ah… por favor- esas falsas estocadas lo estaban llevando al límite y el morocho lo sabía.

-¿Si amor?

-Por favor… ah aha yo quiero... ¡ahhh!

-¿qué es lo que quieres?-dejando de restregarse, para darle oportunidad al castaño que hable.

-Por favor, quiero que entres-dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

-De acuerdo.

El morocho se levantó llevándose consigo a Hiccup, volviendo a sentar en sus piernas, solo que esta vez lo penetro y sin esperar comenzó a moverse.

-Ahhh- gimió gustoso el chico

-Tú trasero es maravilloso ahhh- gimió lo penetraba

-Ahhhmm, másss, más fuertee Tooth

El morocho no le contesto, pero cumplió la petición de su pequeño a la par que volvia a atacar su cuello, mientras que Hiccup le clavaba las uñas en la espalda. Toothless gimió adolorido y gustoso a la vez. Así siguieron por una hora, hasta que ambos acabaron a la vez gritando el nombre del otro.

Ambos se acomodaron en el sofá exhaustos con Hiccup arriba de Toothless, y respirando entrecortadamente. Hiccup sintió como su amante le acariciaba la espalda y besaba su cabello.

-Te amo- le murmuro toothless cerca de su oreja.

-Yo también te amo- Hiccup se acurruco más en el pecho de su novio- ¿Te quedas a dormir?

-Claro amor, si tú quieres…

-¡Claro que quiero!- y con eso volvieron a besarse de manera tierna.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 **Bueno nenas y nenes… es la segunda vez que escribo un lemmon, y no sé si está bien. Ustedes díganme en los comentarios**

 **Respondiendo comentarios: (veo que todos lo hacen, yo solo quiero ser popular)**

 **LasRojas: Osheme, yo no soy calenturienta D:, y si los apodos llegan y uno no sabe cómo.**

 **Yusefan: SEX TIME! ¡Todos están invitados a ver!**

 **Toothmore: me alegra que te haya gustado n.n, espero que este cap también, y Osheme por favor no te mueras D:**

 **Samikun: Todos nos hormonamos [¿?] en algún momento, es parte de la vida :3**

 **Bueno, sin más hasta la próxima n_n**


End file.
